


Oh, wow. This fake hammer looks just like Thor's!

by MarsAndMighty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Not Serious, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAndMighty/pseuds/MarsAndMighty
Summary: Mjolnir gets left in annoying places sometimes and occasionally gets tripped on. Peter didn't trip.





	Oh, wow. This fake hammer looks just like Thor's!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I thought of, completely unoriginal I know. Just wanted to quickly get it out of my head. I'm no mozart so this is probably written like shit. First thing I'm posting here so yay. Hope it amuses you.

Mjolnir has been left in the middle of the lounge for the past few hours whilst Thor is out getting lunch. Tony, Bruce and Wanda have all tripped on it.

Peter is walking through the room talking to Tony. Tony can see he's gonna walk right into the hammer. He stifles a smile and prepares to laugh.

Peter walks into the hammer and accidentally kicks it a few metres.

"Oh oops, what was..." He sees he just kicked Thor's hammer.

Tony's jaw hangs open.

"Is... Is that a fake version of Thor's hammer?" Peter asks. Tony cannot reply.

Peter goes and picks it up.

"It  _is_ fake! Did you make this, Mr. Stark? That's really funny. It looks just like it." He swings it around a bit and then puts it down on a table.

"Who have you pranked with it? Can I prank someone? Does Steve know?"

Tony shakes his head no.

"Yes! This will be really funny. He's just in his room, right?" Peter picks up the hammer and starts making his way across the room towards Steve's private quarters. Tony's legs automatically follow.

' _He can lift the hammer. How can he lift it? Vision is the only other person who could lift it, but he had a_ **fucking infinity stone** in his head _. Thor's always going on about_ "oh it's because I'm worthy and you're not" _but what does that mean?! Peter is worthy??? Oh god he's gonna show Steve oh fuck this is gonna be crazy. Maybe it would be funny if I wasnt on the brink of a heart attack_.'

They arrive outside of Steve's room. Peter flashes Tony a big smile, hides the hammer behind his back and knocks gently on the door.

"Yeah, come in?"

Tony holds his breath as the door opens.

"Hey, Queens, Tony. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just... _This!_ " Peter whips the hammer around and holds it in front of him. He is clearly holding back laughter. He's never looked so happy in his life.

Steve's face tightens. His gentle smile is gone. He drops his book, shoots up from his chair and hurriedly marches over.

"What the hell?" He stares at the hammer, then Peter who is still smiling, then back at the hammer, and then to Tony, almost as if looking for confirmation. That he sees it too.

They share the same confused, concerned, uncomprehending expression.

Peter has gone red and has tears in his eyes. He bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?! What the **hell**? How are you-? How-?"

"Gotcha! It's just a fake!"

Steve instantly calms.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's so light I can't even feel it. Mr. Stark made it, right Mr. Stark? Here," He hands the hammer to Steve. "see-?" Tony fully expects to see it plummet to the ground. He can imagine it so clearly. But that doesn't happen.

"Oh. Yeah, okay. I was about to freak out, it looks exactly like Thor's." Steve is holding it.  
"You got me good."

' _Okay, wait. Wait, wait, wait. There's no way Peter_  and _Steve can hold it. Okay, maybe this_  is _a prank. Someone must have_  actually _made a fake one and swapped it out. This is a prank on **me**_.'

"Alright, jokes over. Give me that." Tony reaches towards Steve and he obediently places it in Tony's hand.

"Yea- _AH!_ ...What..?" The hammer is on the ground. Tony pulls at it. It doesn't budge. He looks up at Steve and Peter. They both look so confused.

Tony gets a good stance and with both hands, tugs as hard as he can. When he's red and breathing hard, the hammer still has not moved.

"Oh. _OH!_ Mr. Stark you're a really good actor! Haha, good one." Peter chuckles and picks the hammer up from beneath Tony's hands.

Steve is so very confused. Tony thinks he's gone insane. Peter has enjoyed this afternoon of pranks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ✌️


End file.
